(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming coherent bosons.
(ii) Prior Art
It is well-known that when intense light from a laser is focused on matter, atoms will absorb energy from photons to become ionized and form a hot plasma. Many works in this field are summarized in the book Plasma and Laser Light, by T. D. Hughes, John Wiley & sons (1976).
It is also known that if the light from a laser is powerful enough, say with an intensity greater than 10.sup.12 watt/cm.sup.2, the atoms will be ionized from the light. Furthermore, the electrons coming out from the atoms will absorb more photons. This is referred to in literature as ATO (=Above Threshod Ionization). See for example P. Kruit et al, Phys. Rev A 15, 1604 (1977): and R. R. Freeman et al. Phys. Rev Let 59 1092 (1987).
The following publications relate to laser cooling for producing an ion beam:
"Possibility of Observing a Condensed Crystalline State in Laser-Cooled Beams of Atomic Ions", EUROPHYSICS LETTERS, J. P. Schiffer and O. Poulsen, Europhys. Lett., 1 (2), pp. 55-59 (1986).
"Could There by an Ordered Condensed State in Beams of Fully Stripped Heavy Ions?", J. P. Schiffer and P. Kienle, Z. Phys. A. Atoms and nuclei 321, 181 (1985).
According to this invention there is provided a process whereby if the particles in the matter have a density n sufficiently high as to be larger than a critical density n.sub.c. EQU n&gt;n.sub.c ( 1)
then when intense light from a laser shines on them, bosons will be released upon absorption of the photons, and become a beam of coherent bosons. These bosons may be neutral atoms, ionized atoms, molecules, or nuclei. The mechanism is induced scattering, as outlined in International patent application No. PCT/AU86/00212 incorporated by reference.